Nobody Knows It But Me
by angelsinstead
Summary: An angel visits Letha in the night.


_I WILL_

 _As long as I can, I will look at this world for the both of us._

 _As long as I can, I will sing with the birds,_

 _I will laugh with the flowers,_

 _I will pray to the stars for both of us._

 _~ Author Unknown_ _  
_  
Letha Godfrey was obsessed with angels. She had been for a long time. She read all the books and she had waited. She wanted an angel she could call her very own. She had no clue; no one knew it was her that was to become the angel.

It all started the night of the carnival. She and Roman had such a wonderful time. She came home exhausted and fell into her bed to sleep. That night she dreamed. She dreamed a beautiful being came to her. It was an angel just like in all the books.

It was both Heaven and Hell as he removed her nightgown and made her his own. When she found out she was pregnant a few weeks later, she knew no one would believe her when she told them about him - her angel. She couldn't keep her secret forever. Soon she would be starting to show. When everyone asked, she told them about the angel's visit and about the little gift he had deposited beneath her heart. No one believed her - no one but Roman. He held her hand and told her that it would be okay. As she looked into his eyes, she believed him. She squeezed his fingers as she gazed at him. They were so close - far closer than her mother had ever wanted them to become.

When she told her mom and dad, her father cried. "Who was he?" Norman asked.

Letha just shook her head. "Don't be angry, Daddy. It was ... it was an angel."

Norman looked at his wife. "Our daughter claims that an angel got her pregnant."

"But that's what happened, Daddy," Letha insisted.

Why did only Roman believe her?!

When she started dating Peter, she told him about her pregnancy and about the angel. He laughed and said, "Angels? Letha, there is no way an angel appeared in your bedroom one night and got you pregnant."

"Roman believes me," Letha said defensively as she hugged her growing stomach.

A look settled on Peter's face. Something in his eyes scared her.

"What is it?" she asked with fear.

"How could I be so blind? How did I not see it all along?"

"What are you talking about? See what?"

Peter could not say another word. He had vowed never to speak of the truths that he knew. Supernatural beings roamed Hemlock Grove and he was one of them. But he was not alone. His best friend Roman was another sort of supernatural being. Yes, Roman was another kind of being altogether.

Peter cuddled Letha and tried to comfort her. "Okay, it was an angel. An angel got you pregnant. I see it now," he said as he kissed the top of her blonde head. "We're going to get through this together. You know that, right?"

Letha hugged Peter. She loved him very much - with everything inside her - but he could never compare to the angel. Nothing could _ever_ compare. But as quickly as the angel had come, he had gone. All she had left of him was the tiny child that kicked within her womb. She loved her baby so much, although she had never seen or held her. Somehow, instinctively, she knew it was a girl. She was going to have a remarkable baby- of that she was sure. The baby of an angel; an angel that was missed so much.

She sniffled a little, crying on Peter's shoulder. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah," she whispered sadly.

"Somehow I don't think he's as far away as you think."

Her blue eyes looked into his dark brown ones. She wondered why Peter always spoke in riddles. She'd never understand him... or the secrets that he kept. Roman had secrets, too; she was sure of it. Despite the secrets, she loved them both very much - Roman and Peter.

~*~o~*~

They were both there by her side when she went into labor. Roman looked scared but Peter seemed so cool, calm and collected. "Are you ready to have this baby?" he asked her with a smile.

"Yes," she said as her heart was pumping strongly. She felt as if some big, major event was about to happen and she didn't want to miss all the details.

She couldn't let go of Roman's hand. She clung to it as if it was her life-force, even when the doctor told Peter and Roman they had to go.

Peter gave her a tender kiss and said, "I will see you soon."

"Letha," Roman said almost pleadingly as he looked deep into her eyes. Peter had to practically pry Letha's grip from Roman's hand.

"Come on, Roman. The doctor wants us to wait outside."

"Okay," Roman agreed, but he made no move to leave the room with his best friend. Instead his gaze was ensnared to Letha's. Something unspoken was conveyed between them as they stared into each other's eyes.

Peter put an arm around Roman's tall form as he helped him leave the room. After they were gone, Letha cried out with anguish and pain. She prayed for her angel to come and save her, but he was no where to be found.

She was alone. So all alone. She didn't have her mom or her dad or Roman or even Peter - just Dr. Pryce who had orders to take the baby and save it, in whatever means was necessary, even if it meant taking Letha's life.

And it did.

She died on the delivery table, her blood soaking her clothing and gushing upon the floor. She died before she ever got to see the precious one that the angel had given her. She never got to see or hold her baby girl.

When Peter heard the news, it slapped him in the chest, taking away his breath. Roman fell to the floor, sobbing like a broken child. Her name echoed in his heart - in his soul. It was like the other half of him was suddenly gone. It was as if everything he had been living for was gone in just an instant.

He ran even though Peter called his name. He left the Tower, the place where Letha had died. He got high on a cocktail of drugs. He drove his car recklessly through the night. His beloved sister was gone and now his precious Letha. What did the world have left for him to live for?

She had been so beautiful and blonde, with eyes just like an angel. How could she be dead when she had sparkled with so much life?

~*~o~*~

After Letha's death, Peter disappeared before even telling Roman goodbye. When his mother attempted to comfort him, he could only sob. "Roman, it's not over. There is so much more you have to live for; I promise," Olivia said.

Roman looked at her with blood-shot eyes. "What do you know? I lost Shelley, then Letha... and now I've lost Peter, too."

"Forget about Peter. Once a gypsy, always a gypsy. They are ALL the same. And you haven't lost Letha... at least not completely."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Roman asked. He just wanted his annoying and selfish mother to go away. He wanted to mourn in peace.

She took Roman's hand and said, "Let me show you."

She took him upstairs to the attic, Shelley's room, but to his shock and surprise, it had been transformed into a nursery. "Look, Roman. You have a daughter," she said with a brilliant smile.

Roman cocked his head when he heard an infant's cry. There in the crib he found her, a tiny baby girl - a child with Letha's eyes.

"What is _this_?" he asked his mother gruffly.

"You never did believe that story about the angel, did you?"

When Olivia said those words, it all came flooding back to him - memories of exactly who he was and what he had done. He had been the angel! He was the father of Letha's child!

"No! NOOO!" he sobbed. "I killed her!"

"No, Son. She had to die... and I made sure that she did."

She took a needle and jabbed it deep into the baby's leg, making the infant cry. As the child's drops of blood stained the sheet of the crib, Roman went ballistic. His powers bubbled up inside him, causing him to attack his own mother. She had killed Letha... and SHE was the one responsible for making him appear to Letha as an angel. She had set all of it into motion and how he hated her!

After he killed his mother, Roman gently reached into the crib, taking the newborn into his arms. He held her almost fearfully. He had never planned to be a father or to have a child. He knew nothing about caring for a tiny infant.

The baby quieted as she looked deep into Roman's eyes. "I'm here now," he whispered. "I am going to keep you safe."

The baby blinked as Roman held her close. He talked to her soothingly as he cuddled her against his chest. He told her about Letha, her beautiful mother.

"Your mommy is an angel now and she's smiling down on you from Heaven," Roman said to his baby girl. "She loved you and wanted you so much."

The child with no name seemed to understand her father's words.

Letha had been right. She had certainly given birth to a remarkable girl.


End file.
